


Pretty Loki

by Donya



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, FrostIron - Freeform, M/M, Not a sweet story, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 14:26:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1269820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donya/pseuds/Donya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a poverty-striken young man. Thor is a pimp and he convinces Loki to sell his body. Loki's first client is Tony Stark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Loki

It wasn't that bad, it could always be worse, Loki told himself. It didn't matter that he could afford only the cheapest bread, the point was that he wasn't starving. Yes, he did wish he could just go out and buy a cup of milky coffee or a chocolate doughnut or something savoury, cheese, mmm, grilled cheese or a pizza, with all his favourite toppings or-

It was all alright. Potatoes, rice, bread, he could survive on that, he didn't need delicious, expensive food. 

Loki was less self-conscious about his poverty when young people around him wore equally old-fashioned, not exactly clean clothes, faded and frayed. No one could guess that Loki wasn't a hipster. He was just poor but nobody knew. It was less shameful.

Loki convinced himself his lemons were sweeter than honey but then he met someone who looked though his little white lies. A pimp, a person who knew how to read people like Loki. He guessed correctly that Loki was not stupid, just unlucky. It wasn't Loki's fault, maybe he didn't have enough self-confidence. Always the quiet, timid boy that no one talked to, except his bullies.

Somehow Loki thought that pimps live in some alternative universe, far away from normal people. And yet he met Thor. A large man, strong and intimidating. Loki didn't know how to ask him to just go away, Thor was insistent and perhaps a bit amused by Loki's uneasiness.

'All I'm saying to my girls is hey, why would you do something you're good at for free? If someone wants to pay for your _special talents_ , don't be an idiot, just do it. You, friend, look innocent, like a little virgin, think how much you'd earn. Just think. I keep my girl safe, so no worries, they even call me when their boyfriends start acting out.'

No, no, absolutely not, Loki would never lower himself to have sex for money. It's so demeaning, disgusting and unsafe. He knew that. Everyone knew that. But his fridge was empty, his coat too thin and maybe he wanted to stop being so miserable for a moment. He imagined eating meat every day, it might be worth the effort.

 

His first client, Tony Stark, was a rich engineer, older than Loki. Thor knew that guy, the inventor was always too busy to bother with dating anyone. When he needed stress relief, it had to be quick and uncomplicated, no strings attached, clear rules.

'He's not violent or anything. No one ever complained. He's generous and you'll not regret it,' Thor laughed, amused by Loki's obvious distress. 'He's shorter than you but they say he's big, if you know what I mean. Just relax, do what he says and enjoy yourself, ok?'

Ok. How hard can it be? People do it all the time. Just lie down and let it happen, anyway, how long can it last? Loki breathed in and out, tensing his muscles, he had to stop trembling. It was hopeless. He was afraid. Anything could happen behind the closed door. Loki wasn't sure of his limits but what if his client would force him to do something horrible? It wouldn't be even consider a rape. Loki agreed on everything the moment he stepped into Stark's house.

Stark turned out to be god-looking, at least he wasn't a repulsive old man. He watched Loki carefully, judging if he liked what he saw or not and finally decided that Loki would do. Not a trace of nervousness in his gestures or words, as Thor said, the man was used to doing it. He was in control, he gave Loki a little smile of encouragement and then offered him a drink. Hmm. Tricky. Alcohol would definitely help him stop being so tense but Loki didn't trust Stark. The drink could be spiked. Loki had no intention of waking up in some dark alley, bruised and thoroughly used.

'Fine,' Stark shrugged and gulped down his whiskey, his eyes still on Loki, making the younger very uncomfortable. Loki was overly aware of being objectified. His mind, his personality didn't matter. He was only a piece of ass. Stark had no intention of having a conversation with him and why would he, words were unnecessary, everything was clear.

He led Loki to the bedroom and casually began to undress himself, expecting the same from Loki. An absolute lack of passion. Loki's hands shook when he unbuttoned his jeans, oh damn, that was going to be a long night. Very long, he thought when he eyed Stark's cock. Well. Thor was well-informed. Stark read Loki's mind and smirked, pleased to see bright red blush creep up on Loki's cheeks.

'I really haven't done that before, have you?' Stark sounded patronising. He sat on the edge of the bed, not embarrassed by his nudity, he had no reason to feel bad naked. Loki looked at him and wondered silently if, in different circumstances, he would be attracted to that man. Probably yes. Maybe. Definitely.

'I haven't,' Loki admitted sheepishly. Given the age difference, he could assume it was exactly what Stark liked. A young, innocent, inexperienced boy, a blushing virgin. Technically, Loki wasn't a virgin anymore, not physically but probably mentally. Getting laid once or twice doesn't cure that special kind of anxiety. Having sex is complicated, opening up to someone else, letting one's guard down, that's not easy.

'Yeah, I gathered. Stop making that face, I'm not gonna bite you. Come here, I want you to suck me,' Stark said so matter-of-factly that Loki's cheeks heated up even more. Feeling so very awkward, he knelt down between Stark's spread legs, facing his cock. How difficult can it be, just putting the thing in his mouth and sucking, people do it all the time and no one freaks out about it.

So he parted his lips and licked them, then, unsure of what exactly Stark wanted, touched him with his fingers, stroked him till he was fully hard. The longer he was staring at the dick, the more doubts he had about fitting it in his mouth. He was one of those that gag when brushing teeth. But he wasn't paid for brushing his teeth.

The first experimental lick wasn't awful, it tasted like, well, skin, salty. The tip of Loki's tongue travelled up and down and from side to side, only to settle for teasing the slit. He gently cupped Stark's heavy balls in his hand and gave a little squeeze, hoping he was making a good impression. However, it was not sucking. He took the head in his mouth and hollowed his cheeks, swallowing hard. That was manageable, he totally could do it. His very first attempt at cocksucking and ta-da, a success.

Until Stark got bored.

Two large hands gripped his head and forced his head down, making him take more of that cock. It slid into his mouth inch by inch, no panic, Loki repeated to himself, no panic, people do it-

The tip of the cock brushed against the back of his tongue, still relatively far from his throat and Loki started gagging. It was an impulse, he twitched violently and let out an awful sound, his hands pushing at Stark's thighs in protest. Stark stayed inside him and didn't let him go. His fingers threaded though Loki's hair and tugged until Loki looked up. His vision was blurred, he hoped it wasn't from tears.

'Never sucked a cock before?' Stark seemed irritated, his eyes were almost black and full of disapproval. Loki gulped and tried to breathe properly around him. Answering wasn't necessary, he guessed when Stark continued, 'Control you gag reflex and mind your teeth.'

He thrust further in. The discomfort it caused was almost painful, Loki choked and started squirming involuntary when Stark ignored his reaction and didn't stop until he hit the back of Loki's throat. At that point it felt like a torture- uncontrolled gagging, tears welling up and fighting against the iron grip. After an eternity, Stark pulled out, Loki coughed and sniffed, his throat still aching. It was horrible, extremely unpleasant and he hated it.

'Come on,' Stark's annoyed tone made it even more difficult. He slid between Loki's swollen lips and no amount of relaxing could save Loki from choking again. Stark was just big, Loki- unused to deep throating. He couldn't stay still, his body protested against the intrusion and Stark didn't even start really fucking his face yet. Loki had some vague idea of giving a blowjob but it was more than he could bear.

Released for the second time, he spat out the bitter precome and wiped his chin, avoiding Stark's eyes.

'Put some effort in it,' came the command. Loki was doing his best, didn't he notice? ' You haven't even started earning your money. Open up.'

Loki hesitated for a second, then let Stark filled him once again. The cock was heavy on his tongue, throbbing. Stark close one hand around Loki's nape and brought him down, gagging him with his cock. Loki whined.

'Aren't you going to suck? You want me to do the whole work?'

Loki's tongue was crushed under the massive girth, his jaw aching from being forced open, everything hurt and Loki could only focus on not throwing up. Stark gave him a few more pushes, each making Loki choke and finally removed himself from the abused mouth.

'You're useless.'

No need to state the obvious, Loki wanted to say but it was probably wiser to shut up. He was so glad that this part was over. Stark told him to get on the bed, on all fours. Loki had condoms and a little tube of lube, from Thor but Stark, of course, had his own. He threw the condom packet on the bed, next to Loki and opened the lube. Loki tensed up, knowing what was going to happen. He stared at the white sheets, listening to sounds behind him. Stark poured some lube right on Loki's opening. Cold and wet, he winced but it was nothing compared to the feeling of the first finger entering him. Not exactly painful but very, very uncomfortable. Loki squeezed his eyes shut and breathed in and out. Lazy, slow movements relaxed him as much as it was possible but then another finger pushed inside him and then the burn began.

Loki visualised having a hot meal every day, anything he liked, spicy chicken, fattening cheeseburgers, steaming soup, baked potatoes with butter and milk and cheese. It was worth it, worth that burning pain that only intensified when three fingers spread him open.

Stark took the condom and again used the lube. His hand to Loki's lower back, steadying him. So it really was too late now. Loki bit his lip, just in case he was going to say something embarrassing, his hands curled into fists. A deep breath and Stark pressed in, slowly, giving Loki time but it was agonising. A sharp pain shoot through Loki, the stretch burnt, without realising it, he tried to push Stark out. Too much, he wanted to say, but didn't trust his voice.

'Relax, let me in.'

Loki gasped when Stark was fully seated. He was sure his lower body was on fire, it hurt so much, Loki felt paralysed. He stayed as he was, completely unmoving, waiting for his body to adjust to the intrusion.

'That's it, relax.'

Stark rolled his hips and that was enough to distract Loki from the pain. Something stirred within him, first sparks of pleasure surprised him. He had no illusions, it was not about him, it wasn't supposed to be pleasant for him, yet Stark teased his sweet spot and Loki bit back a moan.

First thrusts were still painful, his muscles closing every time Stark moved back but the longer it lasted, the less Loki minded the pain. His legs spread wide, he was exposed in a way that should be shameful. Stark cupped his asscheeks and pulled them apart to enjoy the view, it added to the burn, yet instead of complaining, Loki moaned openly. His arms gave in, his chest pressed to the bed. Stark was in no hurry, he rocked his hips in a leisure pace and it was perfect, Loki thought, perfect and hot. His own cock hanging between his legs hard and heavy, he canted his hips back, taking Stark deeper.

'Look at you, little princess,' Stark panted out and smacked him. Loki yelped, the sudden stinging increased his growing pleasure and he was grateful when Stark understood and gave him another slap, on the same exact spot. 'Fucking slut, take it.'

Loki had nothing against that, especially when Stark leant down and trapped him under his body. The weight on Loki's back, the deepened penetration and Stark's teeth on his shoulder, Loki groaned and clawed at the sheets, twisting them between his fingers. Stark was so deep inside him, fucking his ass faster and deeper. One arm wrapped around Loki's neck, frantic whispers how good he felt, how tight.

Loki's orgasm took him by surprise. In one moment he still considered stroking himself, in the next- the pleasure became almost unbearable and he he heard himself scream, his muscles clenched rhythmically, drawing a long groan from Stark. Loki went boneless, the intensity of the experience overwhelmed him. Last, harsh thrusts, Stark finally finished and stayed inside Loki for some time, breathing hard against his nape.

Earlier, Loki imagined he would shove him away instantly, collect the money and leave, trying to repress fresh memories but the only thing he could think of lying beneath Stark was kissing him. Either it was Stark's charm or maybe only the post-coital tenderness. Loki felt an inexplicable urge to exchange little, soft kisses with him, curling up at his side, snuggling close to him. That's what people do after sex, don't they? But Stark was only his client, not a lover. There was no real affection between them, Star didn't even like him. And perhaps that was the hardest, worse than leaving the house when he was still shaking and weak. Knowing that Stark would never consider him lovable.

Loki understood he deserved more than a handful of notes pushed into his hand and a cold, 'Let yourself out.' He deserved a normal relationship, love, cuddling. It wasn't too much to ask. He didn't want to ruin his next crush.

'It wasn't that bad, was it?' Thor asked and without waiting for a reply, he began talking about the next client he chose for Loki.

'No,' Loki said firmly. 'I can't do this anymore.'

 

**Author's Note:**

> You won't believe it but I actually met a pimp, a real, repulsive, fucked-up pimp. He did tell me all those things Thor says here, like, mmm, prostitution is so great, you're so stupid for having sex for free with someone you like. It was hilarious because I'm a rather conservative little Christian girl, I'm sure the bastard just wanted to make me feel uneasy. It worked. In my presence, he talked on the phone with a new girl, making it clear how she was going to pay for his, umm, 'help'. W-t-f. That was awkward. And that comment about prostitutes' boyfriends- that's true as well. I feel sorry for poor men who date prostitutes. 
> 
> I'm so very much against prostitution. Legalising it, supporting it, calling prostitutes 'sex workers'- that's ridiculous and wrong.


End file.
